City on a Hill (TV series)
| last_aired = present | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = https://www.sho.com/city-on-a-hill }} City on a Hill is an American crime drama series created by Charlie MacLean, based on an original idea by Ben Affleck and MacLean. The series stars Kevin Bacon, Aldis Hodge, Amanda Clayton, Cathy Moriarty, Kevin Dunn, and Jill Hennessy. The series premiered on June 7, 2019 (online) and June 16, 2019 (Showtime). On August 2, 2019, Showtime renewed the series for a second season. Plot The series is set in Boston in the early 1990s when the city was rife with violent criminals, emboldened by local law enforcement agencies in which corruption, tribalism, and "taking it to the street" were the norm—until it all suddenly changed. This is a fictional account of what was called the "Boston Miracle". The change agent is District Attorney Decourcy Ward (Aldis Hodge), who comes from Brooklyn and forms an unlikely alliance with Jackie Rohr (Kevin Bacon), a corrupt yet venerated FBI veteran who is deeply invested in maintaining the status quo. Together they take on a family of armored car robbers from Charlestown (Jonathan Tucker, Mark O'Brien, and Jimmy Cummings) in a case that grows to encompass Boston's citywide criminal justice system. Cast Main *Kevin Bacon as Jackie Rohr *Aldis Hodge as DeCourcy Ward *Jonathan Tucker as Frankie Ryan *Mark O'Brien as Jimmy Ryan *Lauren E. Banks as Siobhan Quay *Amanda Clayton as Cathy Ryan *Jere Shea as Hank Signa *Kevin Chapman as Dickie Minogue *Jill Hennessy as Jenny Rohr Recurring *Cathy Moriarty as Ma Ryan *Rory Culkin as Clay Roach *Kevin Dunn as Nathan Rey *Vincent Elbaz as Officer Hugo Rey *Zoe Margaret Colletti as Benedetta Rohr *Michaela McManus as FBI Agent Sarah Rhodes *Sarah Shahi as Rachel Behnam *Jimmy Cummings as Tommy Hayes *Georgina Reilly as Corie Struthers *James Remar as Richy Ryan *Gloria Reuben as Eloise Hastings Episodes |Viewers = 0.532 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |Viewers = 0.446 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |Viewers = 0.409 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |Viewers = 0.411 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |Viewers = 0.459 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |Viewers = 0.406 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |Viewers = 0.534 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |Viewers = 0.601 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |Viewers = 0.555 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} |Viewers = 0.569 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 000000 }} }} Development The show was picked up by Showtime in May 2018. Release The series premiered on June 16, 2019. Reception Critical response The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 73% approval rating with an average score of 6.8/10, based on 30 reviews. The website's critical consensus reads, "Though City on a Hill's meandering story can't quite match its ambitions, it's entertaining -- and even occasionally riveting -- to watch Kevin Bacon and company take on bureaucracy." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned a score of 64 out of 100 based on 21 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Ratings | title3 = If Only the Fool Would Persist in His Folly | date3 = June 30, 2019 | rs3 = 0.04 | viewers3 = 0.409 | dvrv3 = 0.571 | totalv3 = 0.980 | title4 = The Wickedness of the Wicked Shall Be Upon Himself | date4 = July 7, 2019 | rs4 = 0.06 | viewers4 = 0.411 | dvrv4 = 0.574 | totalv4 = 0.985 | title5 = From Injustice Came the Way to Describe Justice | date5 = July 14, 2019 | rs5 = 0.06 | viewers5 = 0.459 | dvrv5 = n/a | totalv5 = n/a | title6 = It's Hard to Be a Saint in the City | date6 = July 21, 2019 | rs6 = 0.04 | viewers6 = 0.406 | dvrv6 = n/a | totalv6 = n/a | title7 = There Are No Fucking Sides | date7 = July 28, 2019 | rs7 = 0.06 | viewers7 = 0.534 | dvrv7 = n/a | totalv7 = n/a | title8 = High on the Looming Gallows Tree | date8 = August 4, 2019 | rs8 = 0.08 | viewers8 = 0.601 | dvrv8 = 0.573 | totalv8 = 1.174 | title9 = The Deaf Sage of Pompeii | date9 = August 11, 2019 | rs9 = 0.06 | viewers9 = 0.555 | dvrv9 = n/a | totalv9 = n/a | title10 = Mayor Curley and the Last Hurrah | date10 = August 18, 2019 | rs10 = 0.06 | viewers10 = 0.569 | dvrv10 = n/a | totalv10 = n/a }} References External links * Category:2010s American drama television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:English-language television programs Category:Showtime (TV network) original programs Category:Television series set in the 1990s Category:Television shows set in Boston